1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a laser crystallization system and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the laser crystallization system, and more particularly, to a laser crystallization system for improving characteristics of an active layer and easily forming the active layer, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the laser crystallization system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, display devices have been replaced with portable thin film type flat displays. From among these flat displays, an organic light-emitting display, which is self emissive, has a large viewing angle, good contrast characteristics, fast response speeds, and good brightness characteristics and requires a low driving voltage, and has thus drawn attention as the next-generation display.
Such displays include active layers that are generally formed by forming amorphous semiconductor layers, performing a crystallization process on the amorphous semiconductor layers, and patterning the crystallized amorphous semiconductor layers. The crystallization process may be performed by using various methods, and mainly by using laser.
Flat panel displays are generally formed in a plurality of display regions formed on mother substrates for manufacturing process convenience. Sizes of mother substrates have recently increased according to demands for manufacturing efficiency and large-quantities of display devices.
However, a process of crystallizing an amorphous semiconductor layer of a display region formed on a large-sized mother substrate is not easily performed, which restricts forming active layers having desired characteristics.